Lies
by Flares In Your Eyes
Summary: You vowed this lie, you forced me, and bind my body and soul into… marriage. Will a relationship based on lies able to find happiness? SasuxNaru. First fanfic, all comments are welcomed.


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**Summary :** You vowed this lie, you forced me, and bind my body and soul into… marriage. Will a relationship based on lies able to find happiness?SasuxNaru. First fanfic, all comments are welcomed.

Lyra : This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Zahra : I enjoy it too::hugs from behind:: But Lyra… I thought you didn't like Yaoi?

Lyra : I did, but since you kept pestering about it to me, I eventually caught your Yaoi fangirl syndrome.

Zahra ::pouts:: Did not!

Lyra : Yes, you did. But I'm glad you made me to, it is very fun.

Zahra : You're welcome!

Lyra : This is my first, so please be nice.

**Chapter 1 : We Meet Again**

The moment their eyes met, they had despised the other.

His sapphire eyes were so different from the dark onyx ones, it reflected cheerfulness, burning passion, and unlimited amount of energy. The gentle baby blue eyes of his, slanted every time his lips formed a wide smile, soothing the hearts of the people who saw it, both young and old. Pure and kind, was an understatement to describe his flooding warmth. His love and care for his friends. Yet something else remained hidden deep inside, something nobody had come to realize.

The darkest onyx eyes, cold and dangerous, but also fiery as the same time. His sharp eyes resembled the eyes of a proud eagle, strong and arrogant, it is able to strike fear inside the minds of those who unfortunate enough to meet with them. Cold, dark, handsome… he was the ideal man every woman had been dreaming of. A prodigy he was called, a man with bright future ahead of him, after all, he was the famous Uchiha family's heir. Almost everyone expected great things from him, unlike the other one, who was nothing compared to him.

Not a single similarity did they share.

And that was the origin of their hatred toward the other.

Their rivalry started in their first year of high school. In the beginning, it was just because Naruto's long-time crush, Sakura Haruno, only lavished her attentions and affections toward the raven haired Uchiha, completely ignored him. Because Naruto, as she considered, a loser. And of course, that made the blonde furious, he couldn't accept his defeat. He began to cast challenges to the older teen, who calmly refused his requests with words of mockery followed. With pride over his head, Sasuke didn't even spare him a look when the blonde challenged him.

Rivals, they considered themselves, though the silent one said no words of claim.

Three years long seemed no different than a flash of thunder, the day they finally graduated from high school finally came. And that was the last day the two rivals met. The moment their eyes caged the other, was also the last moments they spoke.

"So, you managed to graduate after all." The Uchiha said, as he snarled at the blonde.

Flares flickered inside the ocean depths. "Bastard." He snapped back.

Then silence lingered, their heated arguments turned into a glaring competition. None said a word, just locked on the other's intense glares, tensions surrounded them, a long line of spark connected their gazes. The crowds around them were too busy to notice the two rivals were going at it again. Minutes later, one of them began to speak again;

"I thought I'll never be able to get rid of your loud noises, it's a good thing that this is the last time I hear them." Sasuke snorted gracefully, a hand briefly cupped his chin.

"Tch." The blonde cast him a look. "Like I want to see your face again. Please."

The two glared at each other again, savoring their last moment. Though mockeries and anger-ridden words had been exchanged to each other, but none of them was able to think that being apart will be that much of a pleasant thing. But those feelings remained unknown to themselves, as hatred was the only thing mattered in this situation.

"Oi! Naruto, get your ass here, and let's have a photo together!" shouted Kiba from afar, a digital camera in his hand, with the rest of Naruto's friends surrounded him, and waited for him to approach them.

The blonde brought his head to face the Uchiha once again, with one last glare, he then swirled his body around, and began to run toward his friends.

"Later, teme!"

The Uchiha kept staring at the blonde's back, an unreadable look displayed on his face.

Naruto glanced at the raven as he ran, then he saw a group of girls had surrounded the Uchiha, they seemed wanting to have a photo with him. Then he felt his chest tightened as he saw the girl he loved all the years back then, was one of them, and she stared at him dreamily.

Naruto felt his eyes burned, inside his chest sting painfully.

Sasuke ignored the girls' chatters, as he resumed staring at the blonde's back.

Something they couldn't comprehend grew inside them.

---------

_A Year Later_

"Naruto! Please bring the box here!"

The said man, had been busying himself stuffing a mouthful of noodles into his hungry cavern. A set of chopstick firmly gripped in his hand, using it as a tool he pinned the long elastic lines, then shoved it right into his parting lips, which he quickly slurped greedily, then chewed on it vigorously until it tendered, then swallowed the whole thing down his lungs. With a satisfied moan, he did the exact same thing all over again.

He had completely ignored the shouts.

Eventually, the noisy shouts stopped, much to his pleasure, he continued to ravish another mouthful of ramen. As he was too drown in pleasure, he was oblivious to the dark shadow appeared behind him.

SMACK.

A sound of loud 'thump' came from the bowing form, forehead met with the hard wood, stiff arms spread on the table. To make it worse, the half-empty bowl flew in the air in the impact of the crash, and poured the warm broth onto the blonde's head, strings of ramen attached to the strands of his golden hair.

The bowl was caught by the stranger, restrained chuckles escaped his palm-covered mouth.

Veins started to throb on the blonde's head, as he spread his arms side-to-side with his head, shaky palms pressed against the hard wood firmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He exclaimed in particularly loud voice, as he brought his body to stand up in a great speed, causing the chair to fell backwards.

The stranger's ears rang from the deafening voice of the blonde, the unfortunate man had forgotten to stuck his ears with cottons.

The angry blonde took a good look at his victim. "Iruka? What the hell are you doing? Were you trying to drown me to death with ramen!?" he exclaimed in surprise, though—the said way to die does sound tempting…

Finally recovered from the recent event, Iruka put the bowl on the dining table. "Because you were being a brat and won't do what I told you to, I've been shouting for you to help me bring the box, and did you comply? No. Instead, you keep our ass stuck on the chair, eating ramen like pig." A sigh escaped his mouth. "Jesus Christ, Naruto, when will you grow up?"

"When hell freezes over?" The blonde replied automatically with a grin, a smack on the head as his reward.

"Ow!!" he winced.

Iruka shook his head slightly. "Now wash the bowl, and help me in the store—what's that smell?" the moment his eyes caught the blonde's form, he noticed the source of the bad smell.

"Never mind, take a bath and clean yourself. I'll do the dishes. You stink like hell." He stated, a finger point at Naruto, who had his head wet from ramen broth, dripping to the floor from his blond strands, noodles sticking everywhere.

"Am not. You meanie." He pouted, and stuck out his tongue, before he hurriedly dashed out of the dining room, before the brunette snapped.

Iruka sighed deeply, and resumed to grab the bowl and start cleaning. Then he realized not only he had to wash the dishes. The dining table, the floor, and the chair—smeared with the same stinky fluid and some noodles.

He rolled his eyes. "I've _**got**_ to clean all of this?"

Having a teen kid, who acted like a five-year old sure is troublesome.

---------------

"Hahah! You're so fucked up!"

The blonde pouted at the statement, and he resumed sweeping the floor, purposely ignored the other teen. But instead of the loud laughter died down, it grew more intense, burning his ears. To make it worse, the costumers began to stare at the two, annoyed and disturbed looks clearly displayed on their faces, they wanted to have some quiet shopping, and the mutt's noise ruined it.

"Shut up, dog-breath! You're disturbing the customer! Do you really want to Iruka kill me that bad!?" He snapped, his grip loosened, and the broom fell to the floor, hard.

The said mutt's coal eyes flickered in amusement; a wide grin graced his face. "That'll be interesting, I haven't got some good diversion lately, does Iruka have a chainsaw? I could lend him one if he let me watch the murder scene."

Wide blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Why did I befriend with you again?"

"Because I'm one sexy guy. Yeah, baby."

Naruto eyed him in disgust, "You make me sick."

"He makes me sick too."

The two turned their heads toward the source of the voice. The brunette stood there right behind Naruto, with two cans of soda in his hand, his face showed how annoyed he was, with eyebrows came together. With a gasp of surprise, Naruto jumped backwards. Kiba's grin vanished, switched into a horrified frown.

"Gah! Iruka!" the two gasped in join.

The oldest of the three sighed. "And here I am, thinking that you two might be tired from works, so I thought I give you some soda in case you're thirsty… Only to found out that _**both**_ of you are slacking, _**and**_ disturbing the customer." He stated matter-of-factly, and rubbed his tired temples with two digits.

Both teens gulped hard.

He creaked open an eye. "Well… what do you have to say? Naruto?"

Two pairs of accusing eyes locked on him, which was supposed to be just a pair, because Kiba was at fault too. "Err… it's Kiba's fault?" he stuttered nervously, the said mutt glared at him.

Iruka brought his gazes to both of the younger teens, "Both of you are to clean the whole store." He stated deadpanned.

"Wh-!? That's not fair! Kiba was the one at fault! He started all of it!" Naruto cast an accusing finger toward his friend.

"WHAT!? You didn't look like you protested! Some friend you are!" The blonde glared at him in both irritation and disbelief.

_**Now**_ he called him a friend? After all the chainsaw issues?

"ENOUGH!! You're disturbing the costumer!"

The said teens stopped their fracas, just about to land punches on each other's guts. With hands still fisting the other's collar, they turned their heads to the furious brunette.

"Clean. The. Storeroom. Now. You're prohibited to leave until the entire room cleaned, and no dust remained." With that, he swirled on his heels, ignoring the utter horror that crashed upon the two teens.

-----------------

"Man, your dad's such a slave-driver!"

"You can say that again." The blonde grimaced.

"He'd have to get laid more often."

"You can say that again." Naruto stretched his sore back, to relieve the pain.

Kiba grinned. "Maybe we should hook him with Anko instead."

"You can say—hey! I don't want to have a sadist mom!" His eyes widened in horror. "She's practically a child-abuser!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Just because your ass got spanked by her once, doesn't make her a child-abuser, baka. It was your fault in the first place, you chose the wrong person to prank."

Naruto shuddered as the memories of him, being spanked hard on the ass, crossed his mind. He remembered clearly that the next morning after he got spanked, his ass cheeks turned purplish blue, and it hurt him like hell every time he tried to sit. And had to stay in the bed, with his stomach pressed against the bed, for three full days. Crying in pain.

One of Naruto's most terrifying memories.

Kiba drank his coffee empty, then glanced at the clock hung on the café wall. It was already two-thirty P.M., he had to go, or he'll be late for his date. He stood up, and slammed a hand with some money to the desk. Then he fetched his jacket, and put it on.

"Well, I gotta go now. See ya later, blondie!" he waved his hand, and the blonde waved back.

Right after the Inuzuka left, the blonde's stomach growled loudly, drawing his attention. With a tinge of pink on his cheeks, he wished no one heard the sounds of his impatient belly. Come to think of it, he hadn't eat a single bite for lunch this noon, too busy hanging out with the mutt. He decided to go to his favorite restaurant, the Ichiraku, to have some ramen for lunch, maybe three to five large portions would be enough.

He called the waiter, and asked for the bills. After he had left some cash, and put Kiba's as well, he stood up and began to walk toward the café entrance. The door bell rang as the waiter opened the door for him, and bade him farewell. The blonde smiled at him and nodded. Then he resumed walking, his mind was occupied with the choices of ramen he'll order later.

Naruto slipped his hands into his jeans' pocket, humming softly.

-------------

The man widened his eyes slightly as he stared at the form of the other man he thought he recognized very well. No, he _**knew**_ he recognized that untidy bundle of sunshine. Even if he couldn't see his front, he remembered clearly the blonde's back, and his body posture was too familiar to him.

"_Hello? Hello? Sasuke? Are you still there?"_

The raven's thoughts were disturbed by the voice from across the line, and he returned to reality once again. He had the cellphone leaned far from his ear, which something he probably did unconsciously. "Yes, I'm still here." He replied as he brought the gadget near his ear again.

"_Good. And Sasuke, Itachi will visit you next month with the documents you need. I know you still want to continue your studies, but uncle was worried about you…"_

The said raven frowned. "Hn. If there is something that I don't understand, it'll be his irrational decision. I'm still too young, why didn't he choose Itachi instead?"

"_Itachi was busy with his job, though as the first child, he __**is**__ supposed to be the one to do it. Not you. But uncle said, it doesn't matter who, one of you must do it."_

The raven snorted. He didn't want to get involved in such a meaningless affairs, he had to think of something, he **will** find a solution to get rid of himself from this matter. The blonde man before, suddenly crossed his mind, as an idea also struck his brain.

A smirk had made its way across his handsome face.

"Obito…"

"_Yeah?"_

"If I managed to find myself another person, will I be able to persuade father to stop pestering about this to me?"

"_...well, if you already have someone, then uncle will lose the reasons to force you…"_

The smirk widened. "Then it settled. I'll find someone before Itachi comes. Well, I've got to go now, bye, Obito." Sasuke was just about to hang the call, Obito spoke again.

"…_Sasuke, what are you planning?"_

"You'll know soon enough."

Then he hung up.

--------------

Naruto was busying himself with his fourth bowl. Slurping greedily, he munched the heavenly strings inside his hungry cavern. He was in heaven. He ate the ramen while chattering with the owner the restaurant, Teuchi, the best ramen cook he had ever known. Too drown in his favorite moments, he didn't watch his surroundings.

Someone went in, shoving the curtain aside. Ayame, the lovely waitress smiled cheerfully, and greeted the coming customer.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, sir! Do you want me to show the table?" she asked in a friendly manner, but the man refused, as he saw his target's form.

Naruto saw another person had taken a seat on the counter chair with the edge of his left eye, while he drank the ramen broth into his mouth. Strangely enough, he felt something awfully familiar with the person who just sat beside him. After he had swallowed the last gulp, he brought down the empty bowl, moaning softly.

Then he grew slightly uncomfortable, when he felt a pair of sharp eyes had been watching him. Hesitantly, he turned his head to his left, and found a pair of onyx eyes had been staring at him bemusedly. It took a full minute for the blonde to finally recognized that person; deep onyx eyes, pale skin, rebellious raven strands on the back of his head, and the irritating smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto shot up in shock. "S-Sasuke-teme!?" he shouted, an index finger point at the said raven.

"Long time no see, dobe." He replied calmly, his hand received a bowl of Corn Ramen he had ordered before.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Duh." Sasuke cast him a look. "I'm here to _**eat**_."

Of course it was an obvious reason for a person who went into a restaurant. Naruto's cheeks turned dusty pink, he had shamed himself in public, all because of the raven.

"B-But you said you didn't like ramen! You always said 'that stuff disgust me!'." He defended himself, refusing to lose the argument.

"Correction." Sasuke slurped his first bite. "…actually, this stuff isn't a half-bad. Still, I couldn't understand why do you eat unhealthy food like this everyday… it never ceased to amaze me that your body always full of stamina."

Naruto blinked, the words were being said too fast for his brain to process.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in confusion.

Sasuke sighed. "Come sit again, dobe. I'll treat you."

Naruto jumped five inches above the ground. "Wh-what? T-treat me?" the raven cocked an eyebrow to him, and nodded briefly.

And accusing finger suddenly came in front of his face, almost touched his nose. "Who the fuck are you!!?? Why do you look like Sasuke!? Where's the _**real**_ Sasuke!? Oh my God! You must be an alien who disguised as him!! And you plan to deceive me, then kidnap me, and bring me into a freaky alien spaceship, then cut my body open!!!" He freaked out, irrational thoughts filled his brain, imaginations ran wild.

Sasuke's head almost fell.

A dobe like no other.

After he had convinced Naruto that he was the real Sasuke, which took the whole thirty minutes, the blonde finally calmed down. And now, he was busy digging in his sixth bowl. While Sasuke had finished all of his own, and had been watching the dobe bemusedly. Teuchi handed him a glass of water, and he received it with gratitude.

"So, Naruto…" Sasuke said, as he put down his half-empty glass.

"Hmmm?" The blonde hummed, happily slurping the noodles.

With a smirk on his face, the Uchiha continued.

"Will you marry me?"

-------------

**Omake**

Zahra ::re-read the ending:: Huaaa! Why did you stop?

Lyra : Because I have to go back to collage, dear.

Zahra : But you make me dying here!

Lyra : Well, you have to wait if you want to know the next.

Zahra ::pouts::

Lyra : Please send me a review with your opinion, any comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Zahra : Yes! Please send a review to us! Oh, I was the one correcting the grammer, but I'm not very good, please forgive the grammatical mistakes!

Lyra : Don't worry, I appreciate your work.

Zahra : Onee-chan… ::Hugs:: If you think she needs a beta, please tell too!

Lyra : Yes, I'm bad in grammer, and it'll be much appreciated.


End file.
